


Sunday Morning

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning<br/>Slow beats seething<br/>Through the screens in<br/>The open windows</p><p>Sunday morning<br/>Life comes easy<br/>Your sweet company<br/>Making it so complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Sunlight filtered through the drawn shades of Medic’s bedroom window, causing him to crack one eye open. Slowly he woke up, reluctant at first, but then he felt warm arms tighten around his torso.

“Good morning, Doctor,” Heavy rumbled behind him, voice hoarse from sleep. He kissed the German’s ear and neck, and Medic chuckled as the younger man pushed his body flush against his back and he felt the other’s morning wood.

“Still excited, are we, Leibe?” he teased, rubbing his bare ass against Heavy’s erection. The Russian groaned.

“Cannot help it, around you,” Heavy confessed, kissing at the nape of his neck.

“Then we should put that excitement to use, ja?” Medic breathed, nodding his head to the tube of lubricant still laying on the nightstand from last night, and Heavy grunted out a “da, Doctor,” before reaching over him to grab it, slicking up his cock, and pushing in.

Medic groaned pleasantly, opening easily for his lover. Heavy wrapped a massive hand around the doctor’s hip, and Medic placed his own hand over it, lacing their fingers together. When Heavy slid his other hand under Medic’s body to stroke his chest, the doctor drew it up to kiss each knuckle before letting it drift back down to tangle in his chest hair.

The pace was slow, as both were still groggy. Medic lifted a leg as Heavy slid his between them, gaining better leverage to thrust, in and out, each motion drawing long, satisfied sighs from the German.

“Oh, Heavy,” Medic moaned, “you feel so good. Oh, Gott.” He moved gently against his lover, enjoying drawing it out; being this close was a treasure, and it need not always be hard and fast. He kissed Heavy’s fingertips, laughing softly as the Russian tickled the back of his neck with his nose.

“I love you, mein Schatz,” Medic murmured, groaning as Heavy’s thick cock slid inside him again, rubbing against his prostate.

“I love you, moya golubchik,” Heavy replied, and with a gentle nip to Medic’s shoulder, he began moving faster.

Within a few moments, Heavy was pounding Medic’s ass relentlessly and both were crying out in ecstacy. Medic reached back to grab Heavy’s head with one hand, turning them both so he could kiss him until he was paralyzed with pleasure. Heavy moved the hand on Medic’s hip down to wrap around the doctor’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

They didn’t last long once it got intense, and Heavy felt hot cum dripping down his hand as the doctor climaxed, and felt rippling muscle contractions as he came deep in Medic’s ass. Heavy continued to rock his hips for a while longer, milking every bit of his orgasm as Medic clung to him desperately, panting for breath.

Heavy didn’t pull out once their afterglow began to fade; Medic wouldn’t let him, pulling his hips tight against him with one hand. Heavy had no complaints, content to keep spooning Medic for the rest of the day, if that was what he wanted.

“Now I do not want to get out of bed,” Medic whined, wiggling his hips slightly. Heavy’s cock twitched.

“Is your own fault, Doctor,” Heavy admonished without venom, kneading his lover’s hip.

“I know,” Medic confessed, turning his head to look into Heavy’s eyes. “I prefer it this way,” he smiled slyly, and Heavy laughed, kissing the doctor’s lips and wondering if he would soon request round two.


End file.
